codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Society of Japan
Justice Society of Japan is a crossover between several different fandoms, most notably The DC Universe , Gurren Lagann , Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Code Geass. Taking place in a modern-day setting more similar to our world than the world of Code Geass, the story follows the origin and trials of the tituliar "Justice Society of Japan", as they try to save the world while also trying to better understand themselves. The story can be read on Fanfiction.Net and Archive Of Our Own. Characters from Code Geass Code geass is one of the more important canons in the setting, as a fair number of characters (both important and otherwise) originate from it. Shirley Fenette The most important character from Code Geass is Shirley Fenette, AKA "Amazingly Powerful Girlborg". About two months before the story began, she was infected by a virus that turns people into clockwork automatons. Thankfully, her metagene activated upon infection, causing her to develop powerful technopathic abilities. She was then goated by the student council into becoming a superhero, and adopted the moniker "Amazingly Powerful Girlborg" in an unsucessful attempt to be recruited by Super Young Team . She makes her debut as a superhero when Morgaine Le Fey attempts to steal the sheath of Excalibur. Unfortnantly, Shirley proves woefully unprepaired for a head-on assult, but later manages to take Morgaine down by controlling another hero's mech remotely. Later on, Shirley accidently puts herself in the running for becoming vice-charperson of the newly-formed Justice Society of Japan in an attempt to impress Lelouch. To her great suprise, she ends up winning almost unanimously. We also get a bit of info about Shirley's family. This continuity's version of Joseph Fenette is established as having made his fortune by inventing the Vocaloid A.I.s, most notably Hatsune Miku, whom Shirley says is close enough to be considered a sister of sorts. Overall, Shirley is a bit of an everygirl. Despite her minimal combat training, she's able to think on her feet and is more than willing to put herself on the line to save others. On the other hand, she also blames herself for things that arn't nessisarily her fault, and is still somewhat reluctant to lead in any major capacity. Lelouch Lamperogue / Zero As in canon, Lelouch leads a double-life as the leader of the Black Knights, the world's premier mercinary company. Unlike in canon, Lelouch is not a revolutionary trying to free Japan from opression, nor is he a member of any sort of royal family. However, it is implied that Lelouch's father is a man of wealth and importance who is also a member of SELEE, and at one point even hires Deathstroke to try and pull Lelouch away from the Justice Society. Strangley, both Nunally and Rolo are present. According to Lelouch, Rolo was originally hired by Charles to pretend to be Lelouch's brother so he could keep an eye on Lelouch. However, as in canon he defected to Lelouch's side. At this point, Lelouch's ultimate goals and motivations are unknown. Kallen Kozuki/Stadfieldt A member of the Black Knights, Kallen piloted the Guren Mk-II, only to have it totaled when a mysterious entity prevents her from going into battle with Morgaine Le Fey, instead promsing to let Kallen "See the world as it truely is". Shortly after that, Kallen starts developing super-powers, including super-strength and near-invulnerability to everything except for silver. The Black Knights try to figure out what's happned to her, but unfortunantly the wizard they hired was extremely incompitent and uniformative. In addition, some of Kallen's father's backstory has been fleshed out. Gregor Stadfieldt was apparently an occult fanatic who regularly went on long "artifact-hunting" expiditions that always turned up fruitless. He was last seen heading off on a trip to find the lost city of Shamballa, but was never heard from again. The Ashford Student Council After Shirley is inducted into the Justice Society of Japan, the rest of the student council opts in as the support team. Rivalz, as usual, is mainly comic releief. Milly on the other hand takes a much more active role in the group, becoming the team's publicist and even organizing a recruitment drive. Recently, however, Milly has been undergoing a much more radical transformation that for some reason only Milly herself can observe. Original Characters The story includes a number of original characters. However, none of them have any connections to the Code Geass franchise and thus shall not be mentioned. Category:Fanfictions